


Tough Cookie:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidents, Anxiety, Car Accidents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Movie/Movies, Nervousness, Popcorn, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Sad, Sadstuck, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After the party, Elliot Gil came to apologize to everyone, & Grace, & he has a surprise. What is it, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Tough Cookie:

*Summary: After the party, Elliot Gil came to apologize to everyone, & Grace, & he has a surprise. What is it, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Grace Williams was recovering from her accident, & was between her parents, & they were giving her a lot of cuddles, as they were relaxing early that evening, After everyone else had left, & Charlie was asleep. Commander Steve McGarrett was there too. He wanted to be near his girl, & be there for Danny, & Rachel too.

 

They were watching movies, & having popcorn too, & they were all enjoying the time together. Grace was just smiling away, & the adults were glad to see it, as they were watching her in between. Suddenly, The doorbell rang, & there was a knock at the door too, Danny went to answer it.

 

The movie was paused, & everyone was paying attention to the visitor at the door. “What the hell are you doing here ?”, The Blond asked with a growl, & Grace was nervous all of a sudden, Rachel was equally pissed to see Elliot Gil there. Steve went to calm Grace down. The British Lady was equally angry too.

 

“You got a lot of balls being here”, she said with a pissed off tone, & she was right by her daughter’s side, as Grace tensed up, & was ready to protect her first born. “Mr. Gil, I am so...”, But, She was cut off by the man in question.

 

“You don’t have to say a word, Little One, My Katie told me what happened, You are the best influence that my daughter could be with, Thank you for everything, I am so sorry for what I said before”, The others dismissed it, & invited him inside to visit, before he goes back to his hospitalized daughter.

 

Once, Grace fell asleep, The Single Father smiles, & said, “She is one tough cookie”, “Don’t we know it”, The Former Seal said, as he smiled along with Danny, & Rachel, as they were visiting, & having a great evening.

 

The End.


End file.
